Debriefing
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: He was leaving. This might be the last time she saw him. This could be her last chance to be with him. And she wanted that. She wanted him. 2x05 AU. ONESHOT. For Castle Pornado.


**Debriefing**

* * *

Kate Beckett had been on edge all day. All week really.

Things had got a little heated between her and Richard Castle during the book launch party for _Heat Wave_. She hadn't intended much of what she had said, but damn it, if he just didn't know precisely how to get under her skin. And then there was all that stuff about a certain British secret agent, and the thought of Castle no longer writing Nikki Heat and leaving—which should have brought her great joy—had made her feel sad and slightly depressed.

The truth of the matter was Kate Beckett had grown used too—dare she say "attached"—to the writer. She liked having him around, helping her out with cases, bantering and flirting with her. Earlier in the week, seeing him suck and lick at that disgusting soap-flavored lollipop had driven her insides wild. Just the thought of what other things he could do with that talented tongue had nearly made her wet right there in the middle of the precinct. It was a little embarrassing, to be honest, how much he could affect her, how much she actually _liked_ him, and having him around, pestering her, getting all up in her business, professional and personal. He had no sense of boundaries, challenged her every day, and… really was ruggedly handsome.

Kate sighed inwardly, and glanced towards the man as they walked down the steps and into the lobby. They had done good work today, righting some wrongs. It felt good. And, she now realized, it felt good doing that work with Castle by her side. She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want him to leave. Not yet.

And she had to say something before she lost her chance.

"Thank you, Castle," she spoke up once they reached the main floor. "I… um… never would have been able to solve this case without your help."

Castle looked absolutely stunned by her admission, and frankly so was she. But this might be the last time she ever worked with him, so she buttoned that surprise down and plowed onward.

"Well… good luck on your new book. I know you'll do it proud," she stammered after a bit, not really sure how to proceed. She couldn't very well tell him that she wanted him to stay. That would reveal too much. And she wasn't completely ready to share that much.

Opening up her heart to people, especially romantically, had been difficult for a while. Once before, with Will Sorenson, she had thought she'd worked through that difficulty, but then he made a decision without really thinking of how it would affect her, and that was the end of that. Her walls went back up.

Then Richard Castle crashed into her life, turning it upside down. He made no secret that he was interested. And if Kate was honest with herself, she was interested in him as well, but going anywhere romantically with him was risky. She couldn't trust him with her heart. Yet, over the past year or so, she'd grown to know him, discovering that he wasn't all that the tabloids had made him out to be. And she did _like_ him. A lot. More than she was probably willing to admit.

And now he was leaving, forcing her hand, so to speak. This might be the last time she ever saw him. That thought had nagged at her for the whole week, lurking in the background while they worked this case. It was probably the true reason she blew up at him during the book launch. The dedication had actually been quite sweet and he'd looked so nervous when she'd looked at it. Now, pondering what was to come, a sudden, rather spontaneous and almost reckless idea rolled into life in the back of her mind, cementing itself there like a vise. If this was the last she'd ever see him then perhaps…

"Thanks," Castle said, interrupting her thoughts, looking conflicted, but grateful.

She stared at him for a long beat, wanting to say more, but unwilling to give voice to it. Yet that little nagging thought propped back into her mind, an image of Castle licking that lollipop, his tongue curving and twisting around the little round shaped candy. Her brows knitted together as her insides clenched with need and want.

He was leaving, she reminded herself.

She'd never see him again.

Castle was extending his hand.

Kate blinked, smiling politely, and absently accepted his offer, and shook his hand in a gesture of farewell. She had to bit her tongue when a spark zapped through her body the moment their hands touched, and his larger hand folded around her smaller hand, gently holding it as they shook hands. Her eyes, almost giving away what she was feeling, snapped up to his as he gazed back at her, appearing regretful, a sad smile touching his lips.

"You take care of yourself, and…"

"Come home with me!" she blurted the offer before she could even think of it.

Castle's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What?"

She pursed her lips and swallowed, still somewhat startled by her sudden outburst and knowing deep down she wanted this. She wanted him. Kate had for a long while, and if this was the last time she'd see him, then she wasn't going to let it slip by.

"That offer you made after our first case," Kate said, feeling more bold and confident as she accepted her decision. "I'm making it now."

Castle's tongue flicked out as he wetted his lips. Her eyes dropped momentarily to follow the motion before returning to meet his questioning gaze.

"So you wanna _debrief_ each other?" he tentatively asked, unable to keep the baffled expression off his face.

Kate couldn't blame him for his confusion. She hadn't exactly been receptive to his flirtations and advances during their working partnership, but with him leaving, she could no longer deny the thrumming need inside her, the magnetic pull of their attraction. She couldn't resist it anymore knowing that this now might be their last chance to experience it, experience them.

She let go of his hand, leaving him standing there in muted shock, and sauntered towards the lobby doors, purposely putting a little extra sway to her hips.

"So?" she asked, arching her neck to look back at him, smiling saucily. "What do you say, Castle? Are you coming or what?"

She almost laughed as he nodded. Castle had never looked more like an eager puppy than he did at that moment. His head continued to bob in agreement as he jogged up to join her.

"Oh… I hope I am, yes," he replied with a cocky grin.

Kate matched it with a smirk of her own, unable to keep the thoughts of his tongue and all the things he could do to her with just that appendage— _and other appendages_ —out of her mind, and then led the way out of the building.

XXX

Arriving at her apartment, Kate hurriedly unlocked the door, feeling her heart beat a mile a minute beneath her breast. Part of her thought she'd gone insane. Was she really going to have sex with Castle: The same immature, arrogant jackass she had to put up with for the last year? Yes. Yes, she was. Because he was hot, and she was hot for him. And because she wouldn't have to worry about any awkwardness afterwards because he was leaving. Though, honestly, that last one was just an excuse. She just wanted him. After seeing him suck on the lollipop, coupled with their heated tiff at the launch party, she'd found herself unexpectedly aroused and horny, her mind constantly betraying her by conjuring up images of Castle's head between her naked thighs.

 _That might be a reality soon enough_ , she thought to herself as she turned the key and pushed the door open, letting Castle inside before following him in and locking the door up behind her.

"So…," Castle drawled, pausing to glance around her quaint, cozy apartment before turning to face her. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was nervous. His eyes landed on her, scanned her up and down. "You wanted to _debrief_ me, Detective?"

Kate could only nod, watching as he smiled and removed his blazer, casually folding it up and draping it over the back of the sofa. He undid his cuffs and rolled his sleeves of his burgundy shirt up as he relaxed in her space. Seeing him so at ease in her living room made the butterflies of anticipation flutter ever more in her stomach. She felt compelled to relax as well, unraveling the blue scarf from around her neck, and removing her brown leather jacket, making sure to push her chest out as she did so, flaunting the curves she hid under her work outfit. Castle noticed. His eyes darkened as he pursed his lips and swallowed.

"You looked good in that dress the other night," he declared, gazing at her hungrily. "In fact, you always look good. Amazing, really."

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle," Kate admitted, almost shyly, as if all the air had suddenly gone out of her brazen move to seduce the writer and have her way with him. She bit her lower lip, and lowered her eyes, contemplating how to proceed now that they were alone and in the privacy of her apartment.

Suddenly he was there, invading her personal space, his broad frame looming and so very welcoming. She shuddered out a hot breath and flirted her eyes up to meet his, feeling uncertain, doubting her own confidence.

"You want this?" he asked, imploring her with intelligent, kind eyes. And she knew, just knew that if she'd changed her mind right there and then, Castle would not press her or push. He wasn't like that. He would accept her decision. She never really gave him the proper credit. Behind all the playboy, womanizing façade, Richard Castle was a good man.

Licking her lips, Kate closed her eyes for a brief moment, and breathed in the strong, rich aroma of his cologne. So very him. Releasing the breath, feeling her chest and cheeks warm with arousal, she gazed back up at him, decision made. Yes. She wanted this. She wanted him. The time for doubts were over. She could— _and would_ —live in the moment, and embrace that intense attraction that crackled between them, and simply have fun. Kate never had enough fun, or at least that's what Lanie always told her. Her lips quirked up as she thought of the stunned look on her best friend's face when she told her that she finally jumped the writer's bones. It would be priceless.

"Yes," she answered on a hot sigh, her voice thick with it. "I want this, Castle. I want you."

"You want me?" he questioned, inching closer, teasing his fingertips down her sides, until he found the juts of her hipbone. She swayed slightly in his grasp, smiling up at him as he stared down at her in awed amazement. He was just as stunned as she was that this was happening— _finally_ happening.

Kate bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yes," she confirmed.

He smiled, and moved a hand up, skimming his fingertips along her jawline. Her breath hitched and her pulse quickened.

"Castle," she said, staring up at him with wide, expressive, dark eyes, full of deep arousal and need, a desperate need, the likes of which she'd never had before. This was insane. She couldn't believe just how much her body was reacting to such a simple, yet intimate touch.

Castle dipped his head, letting his hand fall back down to cradle her hip, as he slanted his lips across her jaw, nipping softly as he followed the path his fingertips had just tread. A whimper of pleasure escaped her lips, causing her to blush. His hand brushed down low over the curve of her ass, gently palming the toned muscles and squeezing ever so slightly, coaxing her into the cove of his body. His presence was invading all her senses, and it was so very welcoming. Heat pooled in her center, and Kate canted into Castle, clutching his broad shoulders as she nudged her nose against his as they shared the same hot air.

"Tell me what you want?" he requested, the rich baritone of his voice soaked with need and the desire to please.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

And he did, claiming her mouth in a heated and passionate kiss. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing up into him, pressing her lithe, slender body against his big, broad frame. It was perfect. They fit together just right. It made Kate swoon with the thought of just how perfectly they could fit together in other ways. His large hands spanned her back, holding her to him as he worked his mouth over hers, giving and taking, meeting her with the same pent up, frantic need that had been bottled up for so long. She could already tell that this was going to be fantastic, and they were just getting warmed up. She couldn't believe she'd held back for so long.

"Sofa!" she exclaimed on a gasp as they parted for breath, pushing him back as they fumbled around the coffee table and collapsed in a sea of arms and limbs onto the soft cushions. Kate leaned into him, cradling his face in her hands as she slanted her lips over his, kissing him sweetly, relishing the pleasant intimacy of it.

Castle's tongue darted out to play with hers, and she jerked back, panting, eyes glazing over as the image of him sucking on that red lollipop soared into the front of her mind's eye once again, taunting her with the sweet allure of the possibilities.

 _Tastes like soap._ He had said, and then he had shrugged. _I like it_.

The way his mouth and tongue had worked over that rounded candy was exquisite, and her insides heated and quivered at the thought of what he was capable of. She glanced at him, curious.

"What?" Castle gasped, looking worried he'd ruined the mood.

Kate grinned at him, eyes twinkling mischievously, but also a little anxious. Yes. She was never shy with getting what she wanted, but usually she was never really this forward, especially on a first time. Yet somehow it seemed different with him than it had with others. She felt safe—if that was the right word—to make a request she normally wouldn't with a man during their first time together.

"You have a talented tongue, Castle," she asserted, as sultry as she could, suppressing the fluttering of uncertainty and desire in her stomach. Kate liked this, the way he made her feel. It also drove her crazy, but on the whole, it was nice, great really. It made her feel alive, and that was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long while. Her lips quirked up saucily as she absently played with the buttons on his burgundy shirt. "Care to prove just how talented it truly is?"

"Oh," his eyes darkened, immediately catching the meaning of her subtle request. Being a keen observer of human behavior, Castle was able to pick up on little signs and hints far quicker and easier than any of her previous lovers. He pursed his lips and grinned wolfishly. "I'd love to."

She smiled, pleased, and watched as he slipped off the sofa, landing on his knees before her. Kate adjusted herself on the sofa, reclining back into the cushions as Castle helped her with her high-heels, taking them off with ease and putting them behind him on the coffee table. Gently, he cupped one of her bare feet in his large palm and raised it up to his soft lips, so he could kiss her sole, teasing her toes with a quick dart of his tongue. Kate let out a little chuckling moan, and grinned down at him, her nose wrinkling in bemusement.

"Foot man, are you?" Kate laughed, wiggling her toes tauntingly. "Never would have guess that."

"What?" he hooted in feigned offense. "You have excellent feet," he further declared, rubbing his thumb down into the arch, massaging, making her moan approvingly. He had talented hands too. Good to know. Glancing up at her with a wicked expression, Castle brought her foot back up to his lips and pressed a wet kiss to the ball of her foot, making her giggle. "Actually, when it comes to you, Beckett, I'm an _everything_ man," he answered with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh God," Kate let out a low, shuddering moan at the implications of that statement as her head lolled back into the cushions. He was going to be the death of her.

Castle grinned smugly up at her, and she shot him a little glare, but he ignored it, putting her foot down and patting her knee. Still kneeling before the sofa, he reached up and unclasp the button on her jeans. He cocked his head up at her, and she wiggled her hips, arching her backside off the sofa when he hooked his fingers underneath the waistband. She chewed on her lower lip as Castle slowly peeled her jeans from her long legs, leaving her soaked panties in place. Unlike the night of the launch party, Kate was only wearing black cotton underwear that was neither sexy or alluring. It was simply utilitarian. Ordinary. It didn't seem to matter to Castle, though. His eyes milked in the naked expanse of her lean, toned legs, gazing at her like she was a goddess. Kate figured she could be wearing a burlap bag and he'd still find her hot as hell.

He dipped his head down between her thighs and nipped at the soft flesh he found there, teasing and taunting her with hints of what was to come. She squirmed and wiggled against the cushions, wanting so much more. Finally, he leaned back, smoothing his hands up her thighs, curling his fingers into the cotton fabric of her simple underwear. Castle glanced up at her, seeking permission, and she bit her lower lip, nodding her consent.

Grinning like a little boy tearing the gift wrapping off a present, Castle yanked her panties down her legs and carelessly tossed them over his shoulder. His nostrils flared and his eyes turned dark and feral. Kate's chest heaved with each breath as she shivered under the sudden intense scrutiny. Castle leaned forward, gripped her hips and, with surprising strength, pulled her towards him, parting her legs and tilting her hips up so that she was now on complete display to his hungry eyes.

And then, without further preamble, he was on her. Kate let out a screeching gasp of surprise, tinted with pleasure, as Castle went to town on her with nothing but his tongue. Quick flicks and darts, twirls, and licks. It was indescribable, just how good he was at this. It was earthshaking, mind-blowing. Her eyes almost rolled back in her skull at from the sheer pleasure of it. Any doubts she'd harbored about bringing Castle home vanished. His hand moved up, resting on her pelvis to hold her trembling hips steady as he proved to her that his tongue was indeed very talented. He teased her bundle of nerves with a quick series of flicks, before sucking on her, just like he had that soap flavored lollipop.

Kate stared down with wide eyes, almost in shock at the sight of Castle's head between her naked thighs. She groaned, arching up into him as he sucked and licked, making her feel things she had never felt before. He was amazing. As he moved his mouth over her core, he brought one hand up and cupped her breast through her blouse, molding the soft flesh to his palm and kneading it expertly. Kate let out a shuddering whimper, and writhed under his ministrations, completely caught off guard at his skill and ability to read her tells, knowing precisely when and how to touch her, when to increase or decrease the intensity of his ministrations. Kate really shouldn't be surprised by this; Castle had proven very proficient in reading body language. She just didn't expect him to be this good.

Kate gripped at his hair, little mewling noises of delight tumbling from her lips, as she encouraged him on. She was so close already. How could he do that? It was like magic.

Her head fell back, and she moaned, nearly delirious with the pleasure as she climaxed. Her abdomen muscles tightened and her thighs clenched together, and she held his head there as she rode the waves of her release. When she came too, she blushed, realizing she'd clenched her legs a bit too tightly, but soon let go of the tension and Castle leaned back, freed, licking his lips like he'd just sampled the most delicious meal in existence, her worry eased.

"Wow," she gasped.

"I know, right?" he waggled his eyebrows, the smug bastard. He tenderly caressed her trembling legs as she came back down from her orgasmic high. He arched up on his knees, rising up to meet her mouth on a sloppy kiss. Kate tasted herself on his tongue and she moaned. Pulling back, Castle grinned wickedly. "I think I'll have seconds."

"What—?" Kate questioned, caught off guard by the sudden fierce grip on her hips as he pulled a bit too enthusiastically, causing her to tumble off the sofa and land on top of him, bumping the coffee table back as they collapsed onto the floor. She bit down hard on her lower lip when she realized that she was now sitting on Castle's face. She could feel his hot breath ghost along her core. A pulse of unbridled lust zapped through her veins, and she closed her eyes, gripping the side of the sofa for support when Castle clutched her hips to hold her steady as he flicked his tongue out to tease her folds.

Her legs wobbled, feeling like jelly, but she managed to push up on her knees, shifting as she craned her neck down to look at him. "Castle?"

He stuck out his lower lip on a pout. "Why'd you pull back?" he asked, tugging at her hips to pull her back down. "I told you I wanted seconds."

Her face flushed and a surprised and delighted grin touched her lips. She felt more carefree and playful than she had in a long while.

"Not fair," she declared, feeling naughty. "I want a sample too!"

And with that said, she hoisted her legs up, and rolled over until she had turned around, facing the opposite direction. Lowering her knees, straddling his face, she positioned herself back down on his greedy mouth, groaning as he eagerly went back to work, licking and slurping at her weeping core. One hand gripped her hip, while the other squeezed and fondled the taut, toned flesh of her ass.

Kate hadn't been in a position like this in a long, long while, and—much to her surprise—it was really doing it for her. She glanced down, only then realizing with disappointment that Castle was still fully dressed. As he continued lathering her center with his wickedly talented tongue, Beckett bent down over him, studiously focusing on her task while he tried to distract her. It was really difficult. He was really talented with that tongue of his. She worked the buckle of his belt, and once she had it unclasp, she undid the button of his slacks, and pulled the zipper down.

"Castle," she groaned, squirming her hips as she tugged at his pants, struggling to push them down. He grunted, the vibration of which shot an arrow of pleasure through her core. She let out a dirty curse, and ground down onto him as he continued his ministrations. Soon, however, he finally obediently lifted his hips up so she could shove his slacks down.

A laugh fell from her lips as she saw his Batman logo print boxers.

"What?" his muffled voice inquired, distractedly.

"Nothing," she chuckled, grinning wider. "It's so you. Kind of cute, actually."

She pushed his boxers down and then gasped as his erection sprang forth, freed of its constraints, nearly slapping her in the face. When they first met, Castle had brazenly declared that his claims tended to be on the larger side, and now she knew he had not been joking. Her insides quivered delightedly at the thought of being filled so perfectly. Castle took her momentarily distraction to suck on her clit, adding a wicked flick of his tongue to the action. Kate let out a low, guttural moan, and shifted her hips, moving her legs further apart to open more of herself to his greedy mouth.

With heated pants, Kate tentatively reached out with one hand and wrapped her fingers around the base of his length, squeezing gently as she started stroking him. Castle groaned into her mound, making her body shudder and tremor with pleasure. Kate brushed her hair back from her flushed face, and bent back down over his torso, gazing at his throbbing erection with hungry eyes. She gasped as he teased her clit again, and opened her mouth wide, closing her eyes as she took him in, teasing the tip with a wicked flick of her tongue, proving that she was just as talented as he was.

She bobbed her head up and down, lips closed around him, letting him feel the resonance of her moans of approval from his ministrations as she returned the favor. The last time she'd sat on a guy's face and sucked him off while he worked on her had been during her wild college days. She'd been different back then, before everything changed. She had still been adventurous after, but more restrained. But there was something about Castle that brought that part of her back to the surface, made her willing to dive back into the kinky things she'd longed suppressed, and simply go wild. Kate found out that she wished he didn't have to go, because there was so much she'd like to do with him.

 _If only_.

She blinked, breathing through her nose as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could. It was harder than she remembered, trying to focus on giving him a blow job while he gripped her hips, tugging her back down to his mouth every time she squirmed and moved up a bit. Castle was relentless, feasting on her like a starving man, and Kate was stunned to realized that she was close to another orgasm. She closed her eyes and hummed, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked, licked and stroked him, working him harder and faster, wanting him to come at the same time.

Castle chuckled softly as her hair tickled his thigh, and she leaned back just enough to brush the wild strands back from her face. Heaving in a deep breath, Kate resumed stroking his length, going wild on him, sucking him in as she hollowed out her cheeks, swirling her tongue around the head, and nibbling at the shaft with a tease of teeth. Castle groaned, voice muffled as he warned her. She felt his strong body go tense beneath her as his hips arched up. Grinning, Kate wrapped her lips around him and eagerly swallowed the gush of his release as it spurted against the roof of her mouth.

Even as he climaxed, Castle grunted and groaned beneath her, making her wetter and peaking higher and higher towards the horizon. He cradled her ass in his large palm, keeping her close as he flicked his tongue between her folds and curling inside her. Her inner muscles quivered, wishing that what was in her mouth was there instead, and Kate almost gave in to that desperate need, but Castle's talented tongue would not let up, so she surrendered to the pleasure. Gasping as she released him from her mouth, she squeezed her thighs around his face as she came, hard, crying out his name.

Panting, she collapsed on top of him, idly licking her lips, savoring the tangy unique flavor that was him. She absently dusted her fingers along the naked expanse of his thighs and pelvis, brow narrowing as she realized they both were pretty much still dressed. It had been a long, long time, since she'd engaged in any form of sexual activities that didn't involve getting completely naked and bouncing on a bed.

Realizing she might be suffocating him, Kate shifted her hips off him so he could breathe, because after that she definitely wanted more. Her insides still quivered expectantly, screaming to be filled, and as she laid there, panting, sprawled across his midsection, Kate decided she was far from done with Richard Castle. She wanted so much more of him. All of him. Just for her. Inside and out. Meanwhile Castle lazily smoothed his hand along the curve of her back, occasionally petting the firm, toned flesh of her ass.

"That…," Castle gasped, his hot breath caressing her throbbing core, "was amazing." He shifted and pressed a wet kiss to the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

Kate groaned, nodding, still in a slight post-orgasmic daze. "Yes," she murmured, lazily, feeling so very sated. "Next time, let's try it in bed."

" _Next time_?" he echoed, arching his body up so he could glance down at her.

She bit her lower lip to suppress a pleased smile. "Oh yes," Kate confirmed. "After that, there will definitely be a next time."

She laid there, in a blissful haze for a while longer, before, grunting and groaning, Kate sat up. Castle moved, and sat up beside her, stretching his back, grimacing.

"Yes," he said out loud. "Next time, the bed. Definitely."

Kate smiled over at him as he grinned back, waggling his eyebrows. Her cheeks warmed and she pursed her lips, shaking her head, astonished at what they'd just done on the hardwood floor in front of her sofa. But then she remembered why she'd been able to summon the courage to finally take what she wanted. A frown touched her lips as the sad reality came crashing back down on her. He was leaving soon. And this would be the last time she'd ever be able to be with him in this way.

Always the keen observer, Castle noticed her sudden change in mood. He arched a brow as he glanced at her. "What?"

"Just… I wish you didn't have to leave," she admitted in a soft voice, almost timid, keeping her eyes averted.

Castle sighed, and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the shrill ringing of his cellphone interrupted him. Groaning, he fumbled around his slacks, which he hadn't yet pulled up, and retrieved the offending device from the pocket. He glanced at the caller ID.

"My agent," he announced.

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "You should answer."

He looked like he wanted to object, but before he could, Kate's cellphone started to buzz. She narrowed her brow and dug around in the pile of her jeans, before producing it.

"It's the station," she told him, then jerked her chin down towards the phone he was holding in his hand as it continued to ring shrilly. "I… um… you better get that."

Castle sighed, shoulder slumping. "Yeah."

Kate gripped the coffee table for support and hoisted herself up to her feet, feeling Castle's eyes on her, probably staring at her naked ass, as she walked away to answer her phone, putting some distance between them.

"Beckett," she answered, business-like. She had long since mastered the art of compartmentalization.

"Hey Paula," Castle said into his phone, then beamed. "Ahhh, really!" He glanced to Kate, holding his hand over the phone. "First day _Heat Wave_ sales: through the roof!"

Kate offered him a half-hearted smile, knowing with his British spy deal, it would be the one and only Nikki Heat, and that this wonderful and extraordinary interlude together was just transient, even if, now that she'd had just a small taste of how amazing they could be together, she wanted more.

"I'm on hold for Captain Montgomery," she said, then glanced down, frowning at her nakedness. Her captain wouldn't be able to see her, but still, it was slightly mortifying to think about standing there half dress while speaking with her commanding officer on the phone.

"Reviews are raves!" Castle went on.

Kate obliged him with the expected fist pump, feeling empty inside. She couldn't believe this was it. She wanted more than one night with him, which surprised her. Perhaps giving into the physical attraction had unlocked other desires that had always lurked beneath the surface. She did care for him, but after what they just did, Kate was starting to understand that there was more to it than simple lust and friendship. If they could have continued this beyond today, she knew they'd be much more than friends with benefits. Much more.

Her eyes jerked way from Castle when Montgomery came on the line.

"Yes, Captain?"

Meanwhile, Castle was frowning. "Would I be interested in doing three more Nikki Heat books?"

"Yes, I am aware the mayor is facing a tough re-election this year," Kate replied to Montgomery's odd question.

Suddenly, Castle got really excited, and would have jumped up to his feet if his pants hadn't been bunched down around his knees. "I'm sorry," he practically shouted into his phone. "How much!?"

"No, I would love to help the department out in whatever way I could," Kate returned to her bizarre conversation with her superior officer. What was up with Montgomery? He was acting strange.

"No, no, forget the other offer," Castle was saying to his agent, nearly bouncing on the floor. "For that kind of money I'll do a dozen Nikki Heats!"

"He wants me to what!?" Kate spit out, startled by what Montgomery had just said, while also semi-aware of Castle's conversation with his agent. Her eyes flicked towards Castle, still seated on her living room floor, naked below the waist.

He stared up at her wide eyed. "Ooh, well that was kind of a one-time only situation with her and me."

Gritting her teeth, Kate turned her back to him, growing more agitated as Montgomery went on. "Three books? That would take forever!"

"You already spoke to the mayor?" Castle hooted at his agent.

Spinning back around, Kate jabbed an accusatory finger at Castle, feeling so foolish for giving in to his charms and letting him touch her, do things to her that… made her scream in orgasmic pleasure. "I'm going to kill you!" Her eyes glared hard at him, feeling conflicted and uncertain. "What? No, no, sir, I wasn't talking to you," she said when Montgomery asked if she'd repeat herself. "I… uh… no need to thank me, sir. I am happy to help his Honor out in whatever way I can."

"Uh, huh, you know what…," Castle stammered as he saw her approaching him after hanging up with Montgomery. "I think… I'm gonna… Paula, I'm gonna have… I'll call you back." He quickly ended the call and held up his hands in surrender. "I had nothing to do with that phone call."

She angrily crossed her arms, letting her emotions run amok. "Right," Kate scoffed, rolling her eyes, feeling like such an idiot. She had allowed herself to be used by this arrogant playboy. Something she had sworn she'd never let happen. Yet now, there she was, standing naked below the waist after, to his credit, receiving two mind-blowing orgasms as a result of his talented ministrations. She'd give him that. But the rest… it just pissed her off.

Kate couldn't believe she'd let herself be duped like that. Feeling blindsided by what she perceived as malicious deception and betrayal, Kate forgot that this whole thing had been her idea. She'd been the one to invite him home. It had been her. All her. But the thought that she'd been deceived and tricked into it consumed her rational mind, blanking out reason and logic.  
"Fuck you, Castle!" she growled. "I swallowed, damn it. I fucking swallowed. I just bet that whole Bond deal was just something you made up so you could finally get into my pants. Well congrats. It worked. You can put another notch in your belt, you asshole."

"Never!" he protested, standing up and yanking at his slacks. His face flushed with indignation. "It was never like that. And you know it. You're fooling yourself if you think this was just about adding another notch to my belt. Fuck that."

Kate was taken aback with his outburst, even if she knew he had a point. He hadn't made anything up. And she knew that, but her emotions were bouncing all over the place. Suddenly keenly aware she was still naked below the waist, she shifted her legs and lowered her hands, trying to cover herself. Feeling vulnerable, hurt, and confused, she glared at him, but he just glared right back, unwilling to back down. Damn him. He just never quit, did he?

"This wasn't some trick, Beckett, honest," Castle said, working at his belt, eventually giving up in frustration. He huffed, letting go of his indignation, and stepped closer, placing his hands on her shoulders. She tensed, narrowing her eyes. "Yes, I've always wanted into your pants. I've made no secret about that. But you're the one who suggested a _debriefing_." He paused, gauging her reaction. "Did I do anything you didn't want me to?"

"No."

"Did you do anything you didn't want to?"

She sighed, and the fight went out of her. "No," she answered, now feeling foolish for an entirely different reason. Everything that she did she had wanted to do. And she enjoyed it. All of it. But she was still so brittle, so edgy and unwilling to trust. It was something she'd have to work on if she had a shot at having the kind of relationship she wanted, with the man she wanted. She glanced hesitantly up at Castle, knowing he was the one. The one she wanted. Shaking her head, Kate took a step back and carded her fingers through her tousled hair. "Sorry," she all but whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to this, being so open. You have a reputation. And I just… jumped to conclusions."

"I know," Castle said with a sigh, sounding disappointed but understanding, and shrugged his shoulders. "And it's earned, I'll grant you that. I've been pretty reckless in the past, having a devil-may-care attitude, but I'm not really that man. Not anymore. Being around you, working with you; It's changed me. And you know that. At least, I think you do."

"Yeah, I do," she confirmed, offering a small apologetic smile.

"And, if I may be so bold," he took a step closer, tentatively reaching out to snag her by the hips, and tugged her closer. She allowed it. "I'd say we're pretty great together, and I'm not just talking about solving cases." He waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh.

Kate nodded, feeling hope blossom in her chest again. She gazed up at him, and permitted herself to glimpse a future with the ruggedly handsome author with the talented tongue. She still felt so foolish for doubting him, yelling at him and accusing him of tricking her into doing what had been a really amazing experience that she was very keen on repeating.

"I'm sorry, Castle," she said, licking her lips. "I just feel so stupid. I can't explain it or justify it, other than to say I suppose I was all in a mindset that this was going to be it, you we're leaving, and I'd never see you again. But then Montgomery called and said you'd still be following me around, that the mayor wanted it, and… I panicked. I guess? And then I lashed out at you, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I said some mean things, and I didn't mean them. I… I'm just not good at this. And, if you're willing to put up with me, I promise to work on it."

Castle shushed her gently, tenderly caressing her arm. She lowered her head and leaned into him, feeling ashamed and mortified at her unjustified outburst after what had been a really amazing encounter with the writer.

"Enough with apologies," he said, leaning back to gaze down at her with a playful smirk touching his lips. "You've got a fiery temper at times, but I don't mind. I actually find it kind of hot." Then he glanced away, frowning for a second or two. "But more so when it's not directed at me."

That made her laugh, and Kate pushed up on her toes to reward him with a light kiss. She could always rely on Castle to lighten the mood. It was one of things she found most endearing about him. He grinned down at her, and she smiled back up at him. Her eyes skimmed up and down his broad frame, and she felt a shiver of thrill rush up her spine at the thought of all that he was capable and the sinfully delightful experiences they'd yet to have together. She clenched her legs as her core grew wet with anticipation from the possibility another hot and energetic round.

"Can we just forget I said anything and start over from before we were interrupted by the damn phones?" she asked.

Castle smiled down at her, it was beautiful thing, and it buoyed her spirits. "Considered it forgot."

Sighing with relief, she glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"You know," she said, feeling emboldened by his words, absently playing with the buttons on his shirt as she listed into him, "in my experience, sexual intercourse usually involves some _penetration_. And we never really got much past oral. I think I'll need more _hands-on_ research to make a full judgment on just how amazing we are together. _Hmm_. Yes. That'll require _a lot_ more research. A lot."

"Really," he nearly coughed in surprise at the way she phrased it all, glancing down at her with a look of adoration mixed with desire and lust that she could get very used to.

"Uh-huh," Kate bit her lower lip and nodded. "But first, let's order some Chinese. I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

"I could eat," Castle declared wolfishly, winking salaciously.

She stifled a laugh and playfully swatted at his chest, before pushing up on her toes and placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Castle returned the embrace, making her heart swell with all the possibilities. Dropping back down, Kate smiled satisfyingly up at him. Still a little dizzy from the emotional rollercoaster, Kate swept a hand gently down his arm until she found his hand, squeezing it reassuring. Then she pecked at his lips once more, before turning around and looking for her pants. A smirk touched her lips as she bent down. She could feel Castle's eyes on her _ass_ ets, and she relished in the power she had over him. This was going to be fun. Bracing one hand on his strong, broad shoulder for support, Kate slipped back into her jeans.

"What about dessert?" he inquired.

Kate grinned as she flashed him a saucy look. "Oh, don't worry, Castle," she answered, letting her eyes roam over his impressive frame, lingering on his crotch. "I can think of something."


End file.
